Edward Shearmur
| birth_place = London, England, United Kingdom | death_date = | death_place = | other_names = Ed Shearmur | occupation = Film scorer, composer | spouse = Allison Shearmur (–2018; her death) | children = 2 }} Edward Shearmur (sometimes known as Ed Shearmur; born 28 February 1966) is a British film composer. Born in London, England, at age 7 he sang in the boys' choir at Westminster Cathedral. Educated at Eton College, he studied at the Royal College of Music and went on to a scholarship at Pembroke College at the University of Cambridge. He worked as orchestration and conducting assistant to Michael Kamen on such films as Licence to Kill, Die Hard, Lethal Weapon and the acclaimed Don Juan DeMarco) before scoring his first full-length feature film The Cement Garden which won the director's prize at the Berlin Film Festival. His first major feature score was that of The Wings of the Dove (1997). He has since scored a diverse range of popular films, including both Charlie's Angels outings, Cruel Intentions, Species II, and K-PAX. In addition to his film work, Shearmur has collaborated as keyboardist and arranger with a number of prominent rock musicians, including Eric Clapton, Annie Lennox, Pink Floyd, Marianne Faithfull, Bryan Adams, Echo & the Bunnymen, Jimmy Page and Robert Plant. Ambient artist David Helpling has cited Shearmur's compositional style as a major influence on his work. Shearmur was married to film producer Allison Shearmur (née Brecker) until her death from lung cancer in January 2018. They have two children. Filmography Film * Sylvia Hates Sam (1993) * The Cement Garden (1993) * Demon Knight (1995) * The Leading Man (1996) * Remember Me? (1997) * The Wings of the Dove (1997) * The Hunchback (1997) * Girls' Night (1998) * Species II (1998) * Martha, Meet Frank, Daniel and Laurence (1998) * The Governess (1998) * Cruel Intentions (1999) * Jakob the Liar (1999) * Blue Streak (1999) * Things You Can Tell Just by Looking at Her (2000) * Whatever It Takes (2000) * Charlie's Angels (2000) * Miss Congeniality (2000) * The Brightness You Keep (2000) * K-PAX (2001) * The Count of Monte Cristo (2002) * The Sweetest Thing (2002) * Reign of Fire (2002) * Johnny English (2003) * Charlie's Angels: Full Throttle (2003) * Win a Date with Tad Hamilton! (2004) * Laws of Attraction (2004) * Wimbledon (2004) * Sky Captain and the World of Tomorrow (2004) * Nine Lives (2005) * Bad News Bears (2005) * The Skeleton Key (2005) * Derailed (2005) * Dedication (2006) * Fast Track (2006) * Epic Movie (2007) * 88 Minutes (2007) * Meet Bill (2007) * College Road Trip (2008) * The Other Boleyn Girl (2008) (rejected score) * Passengers (2008) * Righteous Kill (2008) * Mother and Child (2009) * The Winning Season (2009) * The Wolfman (2010) - Additional Music * Furry Vengeance (2010) * Diary of a Wimpy Kid: Rodrick Rules (2011) * Abduction (2011) * The Babymakers (2012) * Spinning Plates (2012) * Diary of a Wimpy Kid: Dog Days (2012) * The Polar Bears (2012) * Before I Go to Sleep (2014) * She's Funny That Way (2014) * Curve (2015) * Elvis & Nixon (2016) * Dying Laughing (2016) * Diary of a Wimpy Kid: The Long Haul (2017) Television * Manchester Prep (1999) (Re-edited into straight-to-video release Cruel Intentions 2). * Masters of Horror (2005–2006) * The Starter Wife (2007) * Devious Maids (2013-2016) * The Outcast (2015) * Reg (2016) * Cruel Intentions (2016) (Pilot for NBC) References External links * Category:Edward Shearmur Category:1966 births Category:Living people Category:English film score composers Category:Male film score composers Category:People educated at Eton College Category:Alumni of the Royal College of Music Category:Musicians from London Category:Alumni of Pembroke College, Cambridge Category:Danny Elfman Category:Conrad Pope Category:David Arnold Category:Steve Bartek Category:Theodore Shapiro Category:David Newman (composer) Category:Fiachra Trench Category:Michael Kamen Category:Bob Singleton Category:Steven Scott Smalley Category:Jennifer Hammond Category:Chris Bacon (composer) Category:Charles Strouse Category:Joseph Phillips Category:Lory Lazarus Category:Stephen Bates Baltes Category:J. A. C. Redford Category:Gavin Greenaway Category:Eric Clapton Category:Blake Neely Category:Kenneth Burgomaster Category:John Van Tongeren Category:Jonathan Sheffer Category:Michael John Mollo Category:Kevin Kliesch Category:Jóhann Jóhannsson Category:Hildur Guðnadóttir